To daje nadzieję
by Frigus
Summary: Uczniowie w Hogwarcie za panowania Carrowów próbują pomóc sobie.


Kolejna miniaturka w Hogwarcie podczas Insygniów Śmierci, teraz bardziej ogólnikowo; o wielu uczniach.

Tym razem bez bety, dlatego proszę o ich wytknięcie, jeśli owe się pojawią. A przy okazji jak wytkniecie, to byłabym wdzięczna za wytłumaczenie, jak poprawić tekst na tej stronie tak, żeby obyło się bez usuwania i ponownego wstawiania. Z góry dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze.

* * *

**TO DAJE NADZIEJĘ**

* * *

_(…)To zarobiłem – wskazał na inną szramę na policzku – bo zapytałem, ile mugolskiej krwi płynie w niej i jej bracie._

– _Kurczę, Neville – odezwał się Ron – w takich warunkach trzeba trzymać dziób na kłódkę._

– _Ty jej nie słyszałeś. Też byś nie wytrzymał. Poza tym to pomaga, jak ludzie się stawiają, to daje wszystkim nadzieję. (…)_

_ Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_, J.K. Rowling

* * *

Do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru wszedł trzecioroczny Gryfon. Wszyscy zauważyli, że przybyło mu kilka szram od momentu wyjścia. Nikogo to specjalnie nie zdziwiło.

Chłopak usiadł na fotelu z cichym jękiem. Po chwili podszedł do niego Neville Longbottom z siódmego roku.

- Szlaban, co? – mruknął, kucając przy fotelu.

– Taa… - odpowiedział cicho chłopak.

– Masz – Neville podał mu miseczkę z wyciągiem ze szczuroszczeta. Gdy młodszy kolega spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, wytłumaczył – Przytrzymaj kilka minut przy twarzy, krew przestanie ci lecieć i rany trochę szybciej się zagoją.

Neville wstał i zaczął wracać do reszty swoich kolegów.

– Neville – zawołał głośno chłopak. Gdy Neville spojrzał na niego, rzekł, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł Neville zdawkowo ciągle nie spuszczając wzroku. – Jest wojna. Musimy sobie pomagać.

* * *

Zadzwonił dzwonek i Krukoni z szóstego roku wyszli z klasy. Zmierzali do lochów na lekcję eliksirów. Gdy dochodzili, minęli się z Gryfonami z siódmego roku.

– Popatrz – jakaś Krukonka szturchnęła swoją koleżankę wskazując ruchem głowy na Ślizgona celującego różdżką w siedmiorocznego Gryfona odwróconego do niego plecami. Tamta nie wahała się długo – wyciągnęła szybko różdżkę i krzyknęła celując w Ślizgona:

– _Drętwota!_

Celne zaklęcie zwaliło Ślizgona na ziemię, a Gryfon wraz z kolegami odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

– Co tu się…? – Seamus Finnigan wydawał się zdziwiony sytuacją, która przed chwilą miała miejsce.

– Celował w ciebie – odpowiedziała szybko Krukonka, opuszczając różdżkę i chowając ją do kieszeni.

Seamus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią przeszywającym wzrokiem i powiedział:

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedziała. – Mamy wojnę. Musimy się trzymać razem.

* * *

Piąty rok, Gryffindor. Kolejna lekcja mugoloznawstwa.

– Najgorszą rzeczą jest brudna, szlamowata krew… od tysięcy lat czysta krew zostaje nagle mieszana z brudną, mugolską krwią… Nie można tego robić!

Alecto Carrow niezbyt często wykazywała się bystrym słownictwem, do czego uczniowie już dawno się przyzwyczaili. Myśleli czasami, że gdyby profesor Carrow nie była taką fanatyczką czystej krwi, mogłaby być całkiem dobrą nauczycielką. Mówiła o wszystkim z taką pasją i gdyby nie tematyka wykładu, uczniowie chętnie słuchaliby jej wywodów.

– Pani _profesor_ – przerwał głośno jeden z Gryfonów akcentując drugie słowo, przy czym wstał ze swojego miejsca. – tak się zastanawiałem… Jak długo pani musiała się czołgać po ziemi przed Sama-Pani-Wie-Kim, zanim poczuła pani, że straciła resztkę swojej godności?

Uczniowie w klasie głośno wciągnęli powietrze w oczekiwaniu na reakcję Carrow. Profesor przez chwilę wpatrywała się w chłopaka morderczym wzrokiem, a chłopak odważnie stał wytrzymując jej spojrzenie.

– Jak śmiesz… _jak śmiesz_, ty plugawy mieszańcu!

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów chciała podejść do chłopaka i go uderzyć, jednak stało się coś przez nią nieoczekiwanego. Uczniowie zaczęli wstawać ze swojego miejsca i stawali przy koledze. Gdy cała klasa stała z wycelowanymi w nią różdżkami, zaczęła szeptać do siebie u szczytu wściekłości:

– Tak… tak to sobie pogrywacie? Nie, my się tak nie bawimy… _Szlaban_! – ostatnie słowo Alecto Carrow wykrzyczała wysokim głosem. – Dla każdego, kto znajduje się w tej sali, codziennie przez cały tydzień!

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek, a uczniowie wyszli ramię w ramię z sali, wcześniej zabierając swoje rzeczy.

Przez całe popołudnie lekcja Gryfonów z piątego roku była tematem całej szkoły.

– Słyszałeś, co zrobił ten Gryfon?

– Oni wszyscy jej się postawili…

– Tak, słyszałem, że dostali za to długi szlaban…

W wieży Gryffindoru wieczorem, już po szlabanie, rozmawiali ze sobą piąto roczni.

– Wiecie co? – zapytał jeden z nich, podsumowując całą rozmowę. – Było warto.

Wszyscy mu przytaknęli. Było warto wytrzymać trochę bólu za nadzieję, jaką dali innym uczniom.

* * *

Tej nocy kilka osób z Gwardii Dumbledore'a zebrało się w korytarzu na szóstym piętrze.

– Hej, tylko bądźcie najciszej, jak tylko się da – przestrzegała ich szeptem jakaś dziewczyna. – Lepiej, żeby nas nie złapali.

– Cicho bądź, Perks*. Jak nas złapią, to tylko dlatego, że uciszałaś nas zbyt głośno – odpowiedział jej Kelvin Entwhistle**.

Inny chłopak różdżką robił graffiti na ścianie. Po kilku chwilach odszedł kawałek od ściany, by podziwiać swoje dzieło.

_Gwardia Dumbledore'a się nie poddaje! Chrzanić czystą krew!_, głosił napis na ścianie.

– Może być? – zapytał dramatycznym szeptem twórca malunku.

– Jest dobrze – stwierdził Entwhistle. – Chodźmy już stąd.

Następnego dnia wszyscy uczniowie, za wyjątkiem Ślizgonów, uśmiechali się wesoło za każdym razem mijając ten napis. To daje nadzieję, poszeptywali między sobą autorzy graffiti.

* * *

Mijały miesiące i nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że na korytarzach jest coraz mniej uczniów. Po świętach Bożego Narodzenia zniknęło wiele z nich, a po Wielkanocy jeszcze więcej. Rodzice bali się o swoje dzieci.

Uczniowie coraz rzadziej się buntowali. Nie każdy chciał co chwilę obrywać Cruciatusami, bądź co bądź, były one okropnie bolesne. Byli coraz słabiej zorganizowani – z całej trójki przewodniczących buntem pozostał tylko Neville Longbottom.

Neville szedł powoli korytarzem z ciężką torbą zawieszoną na ramieniu. Wolał się nie nadwyrężać szybkim chodem, kiedy nie musiał. Okropnie bolały go nogi, a to wszystko za sprawą szlabanu u Carrowa. Alecto wolała stosować klątwy niż bicie czy kopanie, choć czasami też lubiła uderzyć kogoś w policzek, jeśli za dużo sobie pozwalał na jej lekcji. Amycus odwrotnie – wolał kopać, bić i chętnie towarzyszył Filchowi, który odzyskał swoje prawo do wieszania uczniów przy suficie łańcuchami.

– Hej, Neville! – krzyknął ktoś za nim. Podbiegł do niego Terry Boot. – Pomóc ci? – zapytał, kiedy zobaczył, jak chłopak się męczy. Neville przytaknął, a Terry wziął od niego torbę.

– Dzięki – sapnął.

– Nie ma sprawy. Nieźle ci się oberwało, co? – zapytał.

– Taa… Wiesz, że Carrow lubi bić.

– Wiem, miałem wątpliwą przyjemność poczuć to na własnej skórze – Terry skrzywił się przypominając sobie szlabany u Carrowa. – Ale ostatnio żadnego nie dostałem i zdążyłem się trochę wyleczyć. Czasami to nie jest takie proste, nie zawsze pomagają zaklęcia i nie zawsze można iść do Pomfrey.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, aż doszli do Grubej Damy.

– Dzięki, Terry – powiedział Neville.

– Nie ma sprawy. Jest wojna, musimy sobie pomagać – Terry uśmiechnął się po mimowolnie wypowiedzianych słowach. O tak, mimo że uczniowie buntowali się coraz rzadziej, to nieformalne hasła buntowników ciągle istniały.

Tej nocy po bardzo długiej przerwie w malowaniu graffiti, na ścianach pojawiły się trzy hasła, jedno pod drugim, które oddawały wszystko, co do tej pory działo się wśród rebeliantów.

_Musimy sobie pomagać._

_Musimy trzymać się razem._

_To daje nadzieję._

* * *

Wszyscy zebrani razem siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń. Już od przynajmniej trzech tygodni część uczniów ukrywała się właśnie tam. Nie wiedzieli co robić, długo tak nie wytrzymają w ukryciu. Niektórzy jeszcze chodzili na lekcje, ale to były pojedyncze przypadki. Nie mogli pokazywać się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ponieważ wokół ciągle kręcili się, jak nie Ślizgoni, to sami Carrowowie. Złapano już w ten sposób kilkoro uczniów, którzy od dawna nie pojawiali się na lekcjach.

– Więc… - zaczęła Parvati. Choć na początku ukrywanie się wydawało się wspaniałym pomysłem, teraz już nie byli tego tacy pewni.

– Więc… - powtórzył Neville, jakby chciał zagłuszyć krępującą ciszę.

To on, Neville, zaczął ten bunt. Na początku nic z tym nie robiono, ale gdy Carrowowie zdali sobie sprawę, że to będzie ciągle trwać, zaczęli stosować kary. Wtedy już nie było tak dobrze. Gdy widział pierwszorocznych z wieloma ranami na twarzy, serce mu się krajało. To on zaczął się ukrywać w Pokoju Życzeń. Powoli schodziło się tam coraz więcej ludzi, a Neville znowu został uznany za przywódcę. Teraz musiał się przyznać sam przed sobą – nie wiedział, co robić.

– Czy Megan Jones już wróciła z lekcji? – zapytał.

– Nie – odpowiedziała Padma Patil. – Podobno złapano ją, gdy próbowała pomóc jakiemuś drugorocznemu Puchonowi.

Neville'a znowu ścisnęło serce – to on polecił jej, żeby zobaczyła, jak wygląda obecnie sytuacja na lekcjach. Prawdopodobnie Megan zostanie poddana tego wieczoru działaniu Cruciatusa.

– Musimy coś zrobić – powiedział głośno Seamus. – Nie możemy tak bezczynnie siedzieć. Oni… przecież oni mogą zginąć! I gdzie… - urwał.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, co chciał powiedzieć Seamus. Dokończenie brzmiałoby „…jest Harry?".

Starali nie przyjmować tego do wiadomości, ale gdyby Harry coś planował, to byłyby już jakieś wyniki. On… po prostu ich zostawił, a oni byli torturowani za każde wspomnienie jego imienia.

– Nie ma sensu tu dłużej siedzieć – stwierdził sucho Neville. Każdy wiedział, jaki on ma stosunek do takich wątpliwości. – Seamus, jeśli mógłbyś, to idź załatwić coś do jedzenia od Aberfortha.

– Jasne – Neville wiedział, że Seamus zrobiłby wszystko, żeby choć na chwilę opuścić pomieszczenie.

Wszyscy wstali i zaczęli rozchodzić się, jedni położyli się na swoich hamakach, inni usiedli przy stolikach i grali w karty dla zabicia czasu. Neville podszedł do okna i spoglądał na Zakazany Las.

– Też tak uważasz? – Terry Boot stanął obok Neville'a. – Myślisz, że Harry zostawił nas tak samym sobie?

– Nie – odpowiedział. – Harry taki nie jest. Nie zrobiłby nam tego. Skoro nie ma go z nami w szkole, zapewne robi coś ważnego.

– Ale o nim nie ma żadnych wiadomości. Nikt nie wie, co się z nim dzieje. Nikt nie słyszał o nim od początku roku szkolnego.

– Zapewne nie chce, żeby go namierzyli.

– Nie jestem tego taki pewien. A jeśli go…? – Terry nawet nie chciał dokończyć tej myśli.

– To pochwaliliby się tym – stwierdził stanowczo Neville. – To by oznaczało naszą klęskę i gdyby tak było, dobitnie by nam to uświadomili.

Terry nic nie odpowiedział. Dziwił się, z jakim przekonaniem Neville mówił, że Harry ich nie zostawił. Wszystko na to wskazywało, ale Neville… nie wierzył w to. Po prostu w to nie wierzył.

* * *

– Zobaczcie, kto tu jest! A nie mówiłem wam?***

Neville odczuwał ogromną satysfakcję, kiedy zobaczył zszokowane twarze i usłyszał niedowierzające okrzyki.

– HARRY!

– To Potter, to jest POTTER!

Nie zostawił ich. Nie zrobił tego wcześniej, nie zrobił tego teraz.

* * *

* **Perks Sally Anna** – dziewczyna pojawiła się w pierwszym tomie Harry'ego Pottera podczas przydziału do poszczególnych domów, z czego wynika, że jest ona na siódmym roku i jest rówieśniczką Harry'ego.

** **Kelvin Entwhistle** – osoba ta nie pojawiła się w żadnym z siedmiu tomów, jednak jest to jedno z nazwisk podanych przez J.K. Rowling dzieci uczęszczających z Harrym do szkoły na tym samym roku. Chłopiec jest czarodziejem pochodzącym z mugolskiej rodziny i został przydzielony do Ravenclawu.

*** Fragment _Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci_, J.K. Rowling w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, str. 592


End file.
